She Wanted Kids
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Rarity and Pinkie Pie are in a committed relationship... so what will happen when Rarity thinks she might possibly want to start thinking about the possibility of wanting kids? Now complete.
1. Prologue

It had all started when Pinkie Pie tagged along with Rarity to do the weekly grocery shopping. For as long as they had been living together their household tasks were divided up evenly. Rarity did the shopping while Pinkie did the cooking. Rarity did the cleaning while Pinkie made household repairs. Rarity filed their taxes while Pinkie did the lawn care. And so on and so forth.

Rarity was looking through the frostings—Pinkie Pie had come to help her find the absolute best brand this time—when a baby rattle smacked her in the head. A circle of drool resided just below her horn and as she was about to look up fuming about mothers who dare take their misbehaving children places where the rest of society could not possibly search for the right frosting in peace, she was dumbstruck into silence. He was adorable. The baby colt was slung onto his mothers back gurgling, cooing, and looking at Rarity with the biggest eyes she'd ever seen. They couldn't possibly belong to a baby colt wanting to cause her any harm. He was drooling profusely and Rarity would have been appalled, but she just couldn't be when he had those eyes. The mother began to walk and the baby colt slowly moved away from her. How amazing was it that that mother got to see the miracle of a pony grow from nothing into having a personality as complicated and unique as her own. Rarity looked at her girlfriend Pinkie Pie, who was intensely concentrating on the frosting cans. The smile dropped from Rarity's face in an instant.

She wanted kids.

* * *

Just a short little prologue. I have the next few chapter written, and just need to edit them. So, updates should come quickly. Please review, and by the way... I don't own the characters.


	2. Chapter 1

"I love you."

Rarity looked up from her fashion magazine. She was curled up on Pinkie's couch, and hadn't noticed Pinkie's transfer from a nearby chair to just a foot from her. "What?"

"I love you, Rarity." Pinkie stared effortlessly into her soul.

"Oh, Pinkie!" Rarity tossed her magazine aside. "I love you, too."

Rarity adjusted her position as to let Pinkie in near her. Their lips easily found each other. Pinkie's forelock of a hot pink curl brushed onto Rarity's forehead as she leaned over her.

"I could get used to this," Rarity said softly, and Pinkie giggled.

That had been a year ago. Six months into their relationship. And three months after the first I love you's they found a place half way between the Carousel Boutique, and Sugar Cube Corner. They had been living in that same routine for three months now. After an entire year and six mouths of being with Pinkie she had never been less than happy about it until that moment. She had never once thought their routines had seemed too much like routines until that moment in the grocery store. But after awakening she could never go back. Pinkie Pie of course was completely oblivious. She danced into their doorway carrying grocery bags as Rarity stayed in her transfixed state. Pinkie was so blissfully unaware their lives had become boring. Everything that would shake up their lives just a little had been thrown out of the way as unspoken agreements flashed before them since practically their first dinner date.

Rarity was never going to make Pinkie move in to Canter Lot in her looking for a fashion opportunity. Pinkie would never make Rarity combine their businesses into edible cake dresses. Pinkie was never going to force the ponies in Ponyville outside their closest friend circle to know that they were in a committed relationship. Pinkie was never going to make Rarity babysit the Cakes' twins with her.

Pinkie was never going to even suggest starting a family when she was never even going to make Rarity babysit the Cakes' twins with her.

* * *

Paste your document here... I thought it would be funny to leave that... maybe it's just me. A critique I've received before is having rushed chapters. This is something I need to work on. For now my solution is to have short chapters that end before I get excited to rush and finish an interesting thought. I will learn. Thanks for reading. I don't own the characters and reviews are appreciated.

Oh and another challenge I faced here... I hate reading I love you in fan fiction. Ick. It just seems unrealistic in any one shot where two characters just get together and confess they like each other. Sometimes the I love you comes as that confession. It bugs me and I've read really nice one shots until they say I love you. It just sort of ruins it for me. I got over that here a bit. Only it wasn't a one shot and they'd been together a while. Then it's okay. Then it's cute and gives a warm fuzzy, like people might think they do in those one shots. Have a wonderful rest of your day!


	3. Chapter 2

Rarity could see exactly what would happen before her, as if she were playing a movie. She would tell Pinkie that she wasn't completely sure and emphasis that she wasn't sure but was thinking—emphasizing it was _only_ thinking— that she might possibly want to start thinking about considering the possibly of them starting a family.

Then Pinkie would become ecstatic. She would speak loudly for the next few days on names, adoption centres, possible sperm donors, the question of who would carry the child, and the question of how to raise the babies chances of inheriting Rarity's magic. Pinkie all the while laying in carefully selected and carefully placed phrases. "If that's what we decide." "If you become more sure about this." And of course, "only if you'd like to. No pressure." No pressure? If that's what they decided? If Rarity so much as whispered about a baby her word was practically Pinkie's. She could never "back out" of this "decision" without completely crushing the pink earth pony.

Rarity just had to decide by herself, and be beyond a doubt ready before mentioning it.

Then again what if Rarity decided she wanted a foal or colt more than anything in the world, and it was _Pinkie_ who wouldn't be on board. After all babysitting the Cakes' twins proved to be a handful at times... maybe that was enough for her. Maybe that was why she had gladly accepted a mate that she could not have biological children with. What if Pinkie had bought into the lie that ponies raised by a same sex couple didn't have the proper support as those raised by heterosexuals? It brought tears to her eyes thinking that strangers could think that about her and Pinkie—let alone if Pinkie herself thought such things. Rarity almost asked her, but snapped herself out of it. She was being foolish. Of course Pinkie couldn't think something like that about herself.

But what if Pinkie thought Rarity herself would be a bad mother? She wouldn't babysit after all. She made a bigger fuss than necessary when things got untidy as they inevitably would with a new life in the house. Rarity hated anything dirty really. It was all true! She was being silly. She couldn't possible want to be a mother. Seeing one baby colt in a grocery couldn't change that could it?


	4. Chapter 3

And just like that Rarity went on with her day. A mother? Her? What was she thinking?

Rarity sat with her sewing machine and thoughts of baby ponies would creep into her mind. That could easily be pushed away though with more work.

Later in the day Rarity was washing a dish when she realised she had just been standing there with the water running for several minutes. She began to chide herself when Pinkie came in, and Rarity was startled into breaking a dish.

"Silly me..." Rarity brought the broken pieces in a cloud of magic to the trash can. She thought for a moment if she concentrated on studying magic like Twilight she could have probably fixed the plate. Then Rarity remembered how the baby Cake unicorn had had magical spurts when Pinkie first babysat. The baby Cake unicorn...

Before Pinkie could say anything Rarity excused herself and then practically ran to the boutique wanting to drowned her thoughts into work again.

Pinkie had to shut the water off.

* * *

Sorry for the annoyingly short chapters. I like to have the next several chapters written out before updating, and no worries I definitely have some longer ones. Still don't own the characters. Reviews still welcomed:)


	5. Chapter 4

Rarity worked until her eyelids felt like ten pound weights. She walked home with her eyes half closed hoping the night air wouldn't wake her up.

She reached the house and brushed her mane, tail, and teeth. She slid under the covers next to Pinkie. She closed her eyes and—

Pinkie knew something was on Rarity's mind as soon as they brought the groceries into the house. Rarity could act funny sometimes, so she thought nothing of it until the broken dish. It was especially strange for Rarity to have left the water running, and work herself until she was fit to collapse. Pinkie was about to ask Rarity if she was okay when Rarity asked quietly,

"Pinkie... are you happy?"

Oh, dear.

As Rarity had been lying there, there was no chance of escaping the thought of baby colts and foals... waiting for a sleep that seemed it was never going to come. She tossed and turned until she had to say something to Pinkie Pie. She wasn't sure what to say, but the question formed on its own accord.

Pinkie _was_ happy. Pinkie was _always_ happy. Unless something wasn't right with her friends. Then she would worry and over think these complicated scenarios that no one but her seemed to understand. Pinkie was happy in other respects to. She was extremely content to be in a committed relationship with Rarity. Sugar Cube Corner was getting alright business. She was healthy. Her friends were healthy... though something was troubling Rarity. Was Pinkie's happiness really the problem? Or was it Rarity's?

She figured it would be insensitive to sound completely cheerful. Then Rarity would feel out of place telling her what was bothering her. Pinkie cleared her throat before answering. "I'm perfectly content with my—our life."

Rarity propped herself onto her elbows. "Well, you certainty don't sound like it!"

Pinkie propped herself up as well before Rarity continued. "You've got a problem, don't you? What is it? Do you wish I'd let you tell everyone in Ponyville they've got a couple of lesbians? You want to live back in Sugar Cube Corner don't you? Ha, you probably want—"

Rarity caught herself just in time before mentioning children.

Pinkie leaned all the way up in bed. "Rarity, you know I don't mind those things. I'd compromise on anything to make you happy. In fact we have been compromising. You're just as far away from your business as I am from mine... I don't mind any of those things. I thought I would sound insensitive to sound cheerful when you're clearly upset about something. So, you can tell me Rarity. Is it about one of our compromises?"

Damn. Why did Pinkie have to sound so reasonable? Why did she have to make her feel like she was acting like the worst person in the world?

After a few moments of silence Pinkie whispered as she snuggled back into the covers. "It's okay, Rarity. Don't feel bad about it. You can tell me when you're ready."

But it _was_ okay. Just then Rarity remembered her friends. They could keep a secret for her. They could help her decide.

Pinkie heard the steady sound of Rarity's breathing. Pinkie was soon to follow into sleep but—while she was content in the life they had built together there was just one compromise she did actually want to adjust... couldn't they secretly get married?


	6. Chapter 6 (5)

Rarity practically sprang out of bed, then remembered she was supposed to be upset.

Rarity ate the omelet Pinkie had made her and said she was off to see Twilight before her usual day's work.

_Twilight. That's not very far!_ Pinkie knew she'd see her for advice on whatever reason she left the water running and why she had asked of Pinkie's happiness.

Unless it was something she couldn't ask Pinkie about. Maybe—could Pinkie really hope—Rarity wanted to get engaged too. That wouldn't make sense... their relationship didn't have a and male and female persona, but Rarity was clearly the more feminine of the two. Shouldn't Pinkie be the one to propose? Unless that's what Rarity was asking Twilight about; how to _get _Pinkie to propose...

Rarity could hardly contain her excitement as she knocked on the violet unicorn's door.

"Rarity, it's great to see you."

"Twilight! I need your help! But you have to promise not to tell Pinkie," Rarity said as she stepped inside.

"If that's what you wish." Twilight hadn't had the easiest time of keeping secrets before but was always glad to make an effort for her friends. It probably wasn't going to be much easier when those two friends were girlfriend and girlfriend, though.

So Rarity and Twilight sat down and Rarity told her story. She began with seeing the baby colt in the grocery store, and ended with their conversation the night before.

Twilight was silent.

Rarity said, "but you can understand why I can't go to Pinkie with this, right?"

"Why I guess, Rarity, it's just..."

"Yes?"

Twilight stood up. "I'm going to need some help with one, Rarity. Can I bring in the others—we can discuss this more with you and we can ask them to keep this a secret too."

"Oh. Sure thing." So Rarity sat on Twilight's couch waiting.

What felt like had to be forty minutes later Rarity was surrounded by four of her dearest friends. Her story recap was again greeted by a stiff silence. The group shifted uncomfortably, and finally Rarity couldn't take it.

"What? You all can understand why I can't tell Pinkie, can't you?"

Silence.

"Can't you?" Rarity was on the verge of standing up, when Applejack finally spoke.

"Sugar cube... it's just that—well, we're all thinkin' this is a darn big discussion yer makin' and it's somethin' you have to decide with Pinkie. This effects both of you... and you have to sit with her and discuss this together. Yer not givin' her enough credit to take this seriously, hon. Yer not being very fair to her."

"Oh. O-oh, of course. That's—" Rarity felt a wave of grief and embarrassment flood over her. Why hadn't she thought things through better? She must have sounded completely inconsiderate.

"Now, it's alright sugar cube." Applejack came over and threw an arm over Rarity. "We're just not sure if you really understand the gravity of this here situation."

"Yeah, Rarity." Rainbow Dash flew closer overhead. "You have to understand you aren't just getting some baby for a while. You're stuck with them for a really long time. And they're going to grow. Soon you'd have another Sweetie Belle. Then a teenager, and so on. I've heard it all goes by really quick."

"And Rarity," Fluttershy said, "having a child... it's never something you're going to be completely sure about. You have to take a leap of faith. That's why you have to decide this with your partner Pinkie."

"Thank you, Fluttershy. Everyone. Twilight?" Rarity turned to the violet mare who hadn't spoken yet.

"Sorry, I don't think I have a book on—" Twilight sprang from the couch. "Wait a minute... I think I..." Twilight began muttering over a shelve until she pulled out a hardbound book. She handed Rarity _The Theory of Starting a Family Made Simple_ "I hope it helps." Twilight cleared her throat and took her seat. "And I have to agree with the others as well. You have to talk to Pinkie."

"And make a pro and con list!" Fluttershy added quietly, "it always helps me."

"Thank you. Everyone. I'm sorry, I must have sounded so foolish before." Rarity stood up and moved towards the door, her book in hand. "I'll talk to her tonight. First I'll make that list and read a few chapters of... thank you." Rarity slipped out the door to a chorus of 'you're welcome's and 'good luck's.

* * *

"Pro... will take care of Pinkie and me when we're old..." Rarity scribbled on a note pad while drinking tea at a café. "Con... might regret decision once child proves to be too much work..." Rarity tapped the pencil on her cheek and could have sworn she saw Pinkie across the street through the corner of her eye. Into the flower shop? Pinkie was nearly undetectable, but Rarity was able to see certain things only through having being with her for a year and a half.

"Pro... instinct will provide unconditional love for the child once in arms... Con won't have this because child won't technically be mine. Con, will have to bear child birth in order for child to be mine." Painful body destroying child birth. "Con. Child will feel better connected to Pinkie if she decides to carry the child. Con... Rarity will owe Pinkie for life if she carries the child. Pro," Rarity began scribbling angrily, "babies are cute." What was she doing?

Rarity spent the remainder of the day in the boutique reading the book Twilight gave her. The sun just barely dipped down when Rarity finished. Yet, she was no closer to deciding anything. She really did need Pinkie. She closed up the boutique and walked home.

Inside the lights were dimmed and Rarity could see the dining room was filled with candles. Pinkie heard the door and came down the hall with a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing her tuxedo jacket and matching top hat.

"Ms. Rarity." Pinkie bent low presenting the flowers to her girlfriend.

Rarity tried to hide the book in a pile of coats and sweaters hanging by the door. This seemed irrational to her at the time, but she'd later reflect it wasn't the proper way to tell Pinkie.

"Why thank you Ms. Pinkamena! But what is all this for?" This couldn't possibly all be to cheer her up from leaving the tap running.

"Oh, you know... just wanted to do something special..." Pinkie was blushing and she pushed something back into her tuxedo pocket. Rarity could have sworn it was a black velvety corner of a ring box, and her mind froze.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh!" Rarity laughed nervously. "You're so very kind to do all this." She stumbled into a coffee table in her jittery path, and began laughing again.

Should she say yes? They had been together long enough. She couldn't imagine leaving Pinkie or being with anyone else. She did love Pinkie. But this was such an awful time when she was going to ask Pinkie about her thoughts on children. If they went through with it shouldn't they be stably married as a better example? Or was marriage _and_ kids too much to throw into the pile at once. They had lived too routinely for the past several months. It was wonderful. Perhaps things should have been taking things more slowly. But which issue should be postponed? They could agree to marriage after concluding to be on the same page concerning children. Then again they could decide as an engaged or even married couple to be on the same page with children. Which issue superseded the other?

Children. It had to be children. They were already committed to each other after all. What would two rings do? Rarity knew Pinkie better than that. She probably didn't _really_ care about marriage, it was just something she did because she figured it was what was bothering Rarity.

Rarity made it to the dining room table, still shaking a bit of course. Pinkie was right behind her...

Until she heard a thump.

A thump from where their sweaters and coats lay. A thump that Rarity was too nervous to hear. Pinkie looked to see a book that had fallen out from its quickly found hiding place.

_The Theory of Starting a Family Made Simple_


	8. Chapter 8

Pinkie started at the book cover for what felt like had to be an eternity. For what felt long enough for Rarity to wonder what was taking her girlfriend so long to come into the dining room.

Was _this_ what was on Rarity's mind? Was starting a family simply getting married or was it... could it possibly mean... was Rarity actually considering... wanted _kids_ with Pinkie? Pinkie felt light-headed. If this was the case Pinkie would certainty end up doing all the work! Pampered ponies ended up handing their children off to nannies anyway. Pinkie, in a way, already was a nanny for the Cakes. She _would_ do all the work... but there really wasn't anything too wrong with that, was there?

Then Pinkie could have laughed at herself. She remembered how Rarity mentioned she was going to drop by Twilight's. Clearly the book had come from the violet mare... Twilight was always lending books when they could be helpful... this must have been the closest Twilight could find to advice on engagement. She could have laughed at herself indeed. Rarity, wanting to be a mother! Ha!

Pinkie remembered she had a girlfriend to propose to, and placed the book back inside a coat before prancing into the dining room.

The pink earth pony had caught a glimpse of a pro and con list tucked inside the front cover, but thought it was beyond privacy matters to read such a thing. Although she was a bit curious as to what could be on the con side.

Pinkie was delighted to find Rarity had slipped into a silvery sparkling dress to compliment Pinkie's tuxedo. Pinkie Pie popped opened the champagne and they both happily munched on their first course salad.

Blue eyes sparkled at indigo. Indigo eyes twinkled at blue. Words didn't need to fill the table for them to talk.

They had finished their main course and as soon as Pinkie set their desserts on the table she kneeled on a hind leg.

And took out the velvety black box...

"Pinkie?" Rarity whispered in false surprise. She was quite the little actress.

"Rarity," Pinkie began after opening the box to reveal a dazzling diamond engagement ring. "You are the most stunningly beautiful pony I've ever met. You can always make me smile, and I feel the most like Pinkie Pie around you. We've shared great memories and I can only hope you're as crazy about me as I am about you. I want to be by your side always. I want to wake up to you each and every morning. I love you, Rarity. Will you do me the honour of being my bride?"

Light tears were glistening in the corners of Rarity's eyes. She couldn't believe the simple beauty in Pinkie's speech. She wanted to wake up to Pinkie each morning too! Though it was Rarity who could only hope Pinkie shared the intense feelings Rarity knew she had.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Pinkie slide the ring onto Rarity's horn.

"Yes! Yes! Of course, Pinkie! I love you, too!" Rarity leaned in and kissed her fiancé. Pinkie bounced with delight as she put on her engagement ring of similar structure by necklace.

They wore goofy smiles, and half shy glances through dessert.

Rarity decided a discussion on children would just have to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hurry up, darling!"

The next morning was going to be spent around Ponyville inviting their friends to their engagement party Pinkie was starting to plan... but mostly to show off their rings and hear congratulations. Rarity was ahead of Pinkie in the race to Applejack's barn.

Rarity nearly stumbled into Big McIntosh. "I'll go get Applejack," he said setting down some farming tool. He walked two steps then stopped in his tracks, and turned back. "Rarity! I didn't even know you had a special somepony! Who's the lucky stallion?" He said eying her engagement ring.

"Stallion?" Rarity muttered. She had nearly forgotten it was a safe assumption for somepony to make. She was so used to her world, yet forgot that entire world was in secret. She couldn't help but grow a little offended. A stallion! Big McIntosh hadn't even considered—he was probably carrying horrible biases as well. Rarity tried to keep her voice down, but it quivered.

"The lucky _stallion_ is none other than Pinkmentia Diane Pie!"

By this time Pinkie had caught up, and had heard Rarity's courageous moment. Pinkie ran to Rarity's side before the latter continued. "And we're in love!" Rarity kissed Pinkie's cheek. "And we don't care what kind of biases you carry on us, because this _is_ real love and you can't tell us it's not—"

"Easy girls!" Applejack came out of the barn.

"I don't have any bias! Erm, congratulations." McIntosh said before shyly turning back to his work.

"Congratu—?" Applejack saw their engagement rings and hollered. "You guys didn't! That's so great! Congratulations!"

"And you simply must come to our engagement party this evening... Pinkie is throwing you know." Rarity barely gave Applejack room to respond with an "of course" before she and Pinkie trailed away to invite their other friends.

"Wait!" Pinkie said. "Can we invite Big McIntosh?"

"It's only fair." Rarity moved over to him. "Can you come tonight?"

"Eeup."

The newly engaged pair walked through Ponyville proudly displacing their rings. Rarity was a little intimidated at first, but quickly grew proud to be seen with Pinkie. She figured some ponies thought that two friends had gotten engaged at the same time. Rarity also figured there might be dark suspicions of two lesbians in their town coming forth. Rarity quickly found she didn't care anymore.

Pinkie was thrilled she had proudly exposed the secret to McIntosh. Pinkie was even more touched when she sensed the change to Rarity's reaction to being seen with her fiancé with rings.

She was very touched, indeed.

"Oh my goodness, you two! This is so fantastic! Congratulations." Fluttershy said softly in the doorway of her cottage. She insisted they had tea, and regardless of their party set up they agreed.

"So it was Pinkie who proposed? How did she buy both rings?" Fluttershy asked after hearing the wonderful tale, and how surprised Rarity had been.

Hearing how Rarity wasn't expecting the engagement raised Pinkie's suspicions that the issue of marriage wasn't what had been bothering her. Perhaps she was just wasn't expecting Pinkie to comply, which was odd. Rarity wasn't usually a pessimistic pony.

"What? Oh! How I bought the rings? That was a tricky tale," began Pinkie. "I first went into the jewelry store for my engagement ring necklace... which was a little odd as how the stallion normally gets it. The jewelry maker was happy to help though, and I threw in the story of how my engagement was on an on the spot decision, and my future husband let me pick.

"Then!" Pinkie slammed her hooves on the table for emphasis. "I told him—" She started giggling. "I told him my brother was planning on getting engaged to a unicorn. Ha haw ha. And asked if I could look at those ring designs!" By this time the whole table was filled with laughter. "Ah, I wrote down what details I wanted for Rarity." Pinkie wiped away a laughter tear. "Then I told him my brother was stupidly incompetent, and that he'd get the ring all wrong, and that I'd like to buy what I had written down, just to be safe. He wasn't going to argue, after all. I just gave him twice as much business as he was expecting."

"That plan was ingenious!" Rarity said as she tapped Pinkie's hoof with her own from under the table, "but it turned out not to be necessary. I told Big McIntosh who my engagement ring was for, and when we walked through town we didn't care to hide ourselves."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Fluttershy smiled and exchanged a happy glance with Pinkie Pie over a closed-eyed-tea-sipping-Rarity. Pinkie would never say anything, but Fluttershy could tell being kept secret had been hurting more than she was letting on.

Fluttershy had never been more happy for her friends.

They left her cottage with more best wishes, and assurances Fluttershy would be at their engagement party.

Pinkie and Rarity walked through town, their heads held even higher.

Twilight answered the door promptly, "You're getting married! You two! Your rings are astonishing!"

"Thank you, Twilight! And you must come to our engagement party this evening."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Twilight answered Rarity.

The newly engaged pair walked a couple yards to find Rainbow Dash on a cloud without missing a beat.

"Dashie!" Pinkie hollered!

"What now?" Rainbow Dash peaked over the edge of her cloud, and immediately saw the sparkling diamonds on Rarity's horn, and then Pinkie's necklace.

"That's what's now." Pinkie said as Rarity puffed out her chest. Rainbow flew lower to the ground to survey them.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity exclaimed. "Are you... _crying?_"

"What? D'no..." Rainbow pushed back a tear—_that had not yet fallen_—with a fist. "Rainbow Dash doesn't _cry_. Especially not at dumb things like her best friends finding life long happiness!" She flew back to her cloud in a huff.

"Well, see you at our engagement party tonight!" Pinkie left for home, Rarity close behind.

"Yup."

* * *

"It's perfect! Pinkie you've done it again!" Rarity said as the pair examined the party decorations. There was something more eloquent about them that of those of Pinkie's usual parties. Table cloths were silver, as were most of the balloons. The party foods were aesthetically pleasing in the ways their shapes and sizes worked together. The punch bowl was replaced by glasses and a few bottles of champagne. Instead of bright and colourful confetti, silver and navy blue sequence had fluttered onto each table.

Rarity always loved Pinkie's parties, but this was simply out doing herself.

"The guests'll be here in—"

"Wait! Pinkie." Rarity interrupted her. "Umm, there's something I'd like us to do first..."

Rarity dragged the pink earth pony outside where the night air greeted them. They walked until Rarity pulled Pinkie into a tavern.

The dim golden lighting bounced off of wooden walls and made Pinkie squint to adjust."What're you—?" Pinkie began to whisper.

Rarity shouted over the small crowd "Everyone! One round of drinks on me, the happiest pony on the planet!" She whispered to Pinkie, "we're engaged," then shouted, "we've been engaged!"

Pinkie's stomach dropped to the floor. She had been glad Rarity was prouder in public of their relationship, but this was too much. "We've been engaged" had a bitter flavour to it. It did not stress enough of the notion they were engaged_ separately_ and not to each other.

An awkward semi-hush ran through the tavern. There was enough noise to say that some had carried on thinking there were two stallions who had also been "the happiest ponies on the planet." Others seemed to be wearing their words, and rings more carefully.

Rarity seemed not to notice a thing and walked to the bar tending counter.

Pinkie eyed the crowed nervously while Rarity payed for everypony's drinks.

"Congratulations!" One mare said to Pinkie, and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

Pinkie whispered, "Rarity... I think we'd better—"

"Thank you, sir!" Rarity said much to loudly after getting the last of the change ready.

"Rarity!" Pinkie finally got her attention. "Let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this!"

Then Rarity sensed it too. The grave feeling of half the room feeling suspicious of them. And that half was constantly growing as they whispered to more ponies.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Okay, now. Ahh, off we go!"

As soon as the newly engaged couple took a few steps they immediately bumped into a grey middle-aged stallion.

He cleared his throat. "So, you two were engaged? At the same time? What are the _chances_ of that?"

Rarity was stammering an answer when Pinkie stepped in. "Well, it's not crazy! My brother was the one who got engaged to her. You know how sibling rivalries can be." Pinkie pulled Rarity along, but the stallion called after them.

"Are you sure you're not just engaged to _each other?_"

They stopped. The entire saloon stopped. The quiet that had been growing was now completely encasing them.

They were frozen. Everything was frozen, and any thought of what to do next was suspended. Suddenly a beer bottle was thrown next to Pinkie's head and hit the wall behind them. The shattering sound was just enough for them to pull a reaction, and run for the door.

The door closed behind them, and they heard another crash of a bottle being thrown against the wood.

Rarity was on the verge of sobbing. "Pinkie Pie! I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking!"

Pinkie Pie drew a deep kiss from her. All was forgiven.

Rarity wiped at at eye, pecked Pinkie on the nose, and they began the walk home, not wanting to be late for their party.


	10. Chapter 10

Pinkie and Rarity rushed to the door of their home, passing their four friends in the drive way.

After dashing inside and slamming the door, they then reopened it for their guests. Even though they were panting, and they're manes were frazzled they smiled as if nothing had happened.

Rainbow Dash flew in. "Pinkie, if you came late to your own party it still wouldn't suddenly become a surprise party."

Twilight sounding more concerned for her friends' well-being asked, "guys, what happened?"

Rarity smoothed her mane. "Nothing. Nothing anypony needs to worry about. Now, are we going to dwell on things that don't matter or are we going to enjoy this lovely party Pinkie threw to celebrate?"

The group cheered, though Twilight wasn't convinced. The violet mare popped up by Rarity at the chocolate fountain. Staying low she half whispered, "so..."

Rarity almost called out in surprise. "Yes, Twilight?" The white unicorn whispered through clenched teeth.

"Have you talked to Pinkie about... you know?"

Rarity had forgotten. Her heart sank as she realized Twilight wouldn't let her again.

Rarity set down a glass with precision before continuing in her most controlled manner. "Pinkie Pie proposed before I could mention it. I decided it was best to wait. An engagement is quite an event, and I don't want to throw any issues into the pile that needn't be there at the moment."

"You and I both know it's not an issue. It's not an issue just as Pinkie's proposal to you wasn't an issue."

"Well then why—"

"Because you know Pinkie is going to say yes."

Twilight left Pinkie to contemplate this, but before she could find her for a retort the doorbell rang, and she remembered how she invited Mac.

"Hello, Big McIntosh! So glad you could come," she greeted him.

He apologized for being late, and as soon as the conversation settled Rarity was left to sink back into her thoughts. It was _too_ an issue! She did _not_ know Pinkie would want to have kids. Why couldn't she let herself and Pinkie bask in the joy of their engagement before worrying about other things? Whether Pinkie would say yes or not didn't matter as Rarity was more than enough doubtful. So what if she was waiting to bring it up? How dare Twilight judge her for procrastinating!

Rarity snuck out of the circle of ponies talking to Mac, and was about to find Twilight to speak her mind when she was pulled into the opposite direction.

"Hey, sugar cube. Where are you headed? We were just about to make some toasts." Applejack pushed her into a chair.

Fluttershy began as Pinkie Pie sat next to Rarity. "I know our town isn't the most... open-minded." Rarity and Pinkie exchanged an all knowing glance. "But you two have found a way to be together anyway. Your love has flourished, and it touches the lives of those who know you each day. I'm glad you're not letting a town take away your happiness."

Applejack changed spots with Fluttershy. "The two of y'all are so precious together. I'm so happy for ya. I'd hate to say too much on account of savin' the good stuff for the weddin' reception. But of course toasts were Twilight's idea."

Twilight's idea. Of course they were. That put a bitter spin on the warm fuzzies the toasts had given Rarity.

"Umm, hi guys," Rainbow Dash stopped flying in the gravity of the situation. "Anyone who doesn't believe in love can look at you two and immediately be proven wrong. Anyone. Proof for _any_ love. And you guys aren't even heterosexual! How about that! Man this town is so—" she cleared she throat. Anyway I'm extremely happy for you both. May you never have to be apart."

Then it was Twilight's turn to speak. "I've never seen you two happier. You've given us all something to believe in. Love can conquer anything, and you two have always been by each others side. Sometimes the world seems so unforgiving, and full of such horrors, but each day we can wake up, and know that something so powerful is in our midsts. We can wake up, and feel safe—feel _hope_ because there's something so pure and something so simple felt by two ponies against all odds. You two truly complete each other, and I can't wait to see this next chapter start in your lives."

Oh, Twilight. Rarity felt a guilty blush cross her cheeks. Twilight had the power to make her feel like an awful person, even more than her dearly beloved fiancé. She couldn't be mad at Twilight for wanting her to speak her mind with Pinkie Pie. She was right. She had always been right, and Rarity could never get around that.

Rarity was deeply in her own world for the rest of her and Pinkie's party. In was pointless to save talking about kids for the sake of happiness when the happiness was already replaced with fear. Thankfully no one else seemed to notice... except perhaps Pinkie. She knew her so well.

Finally it was over. Every guest left and Rarity was left with the most perfect pony in world.

"Sheesh. It's about time!" Pinkie Pie brushed her lips over Rarity's. The white unicorn drew Pinkie into a deeper kiss. They were getting married! She couldn't believe it. A warmth spread through her chest that came back through all the points in her tongue and lips touched by her only Pinkie Pie.

Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to let herself be happy just yet.

She pulled away from Pinkie Pie and watched her eyes slide to being half open, glazed with confusion.

Rarity spoke before she could change her mind. "Twilight wanted— no I've decided I need... I could..." Rarity stared at the floor. She didn't know how exactly but she started from the beginning and told her story. She wasn't disgusted by a drooling baby colt in the grocery store like she normally would have been. She thought he was cute. She couldn't get the thought out of her head. Rarity was on the brink of crying. She felt guilty for waiting for so long. She was afraid of what change it might bring to their relationship. She looked up just in time to see Pinkie's reaction.

At first Pinkie just stared at her. Then the pink pony took a breath of air, and started laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

"Why are you _laughing_ about this?" Rarity demanded.

"Because! Because—" Pinkie rolled onto the floor and her laughter filled the air.

"Pinkie! I—" but Rarity waited patently while Pinkie gained control of herself.

Rarity hadn't seen Pinkie like this since the night she confessed she had a crush on her. It had bothered her for months. She couldn't stop thinking about Pinkie. The pink pony was always so confident and cheerful. She was completely unjudging and Rarity had never felt more humbled than when she was near her. She was afraid to admit to herself that she saw a mare in that way. Yet she couldn't get those thoughts out of her head. Finally she decided to say something to the pink earth pony she found so charming. It was meant as a true confession. Pinkie could decide whether of not to stay friends with her. Pinkie would know. And Rarity would feel less guilty. Pinkie would reject her. And she could move on with her life. "IlikeyouPinkie! _Inthatway!_" Rarity had rushed out one evening before she could change her mind. Pinkie had started to laugh, in just the way she was laughing now. Finally she stood up, and said, "Rarity! I've felt the same way about you for as long as I care to remember! Thank you so much for being the braver pony to mention it. I could never even imagine somepony like you would even _go_ for somepony like me... would you like to have dinner or something sometime, then?"

Rarity smiled for a second, remembering what a relief and unexpected joy that moment had been. Then she remembered the gravity of the situation she found herself in now.

Pinkie got up, and stifled a few more giggles before continuing. "Rarity! You don't want kids! Silly filly! I _know_ you, and this is just a phase you would have passed if it weren't for me. You thought I'd want them, but... oh, Rarity! I have enough of that experience and natural-wants-fulfillment by babysitting the Cakes."

"You do?"

"Of course, Rarity! That's what I love about you... and why I even began to like you. You're so upfront about what you're going to want. I don't have to worry and plan ahead when you're the reflection of what we're going to want in the future. We don't need kids to be happy, just because other couples think they do. We have all we need. Kids would get in the way, don't you think? It'll feel like that once you cross this stage."

And something washed over Rarity as if a box of mist had slid onto her back. She didn't want kids! What was she thinking? She could truly let it go! Pinkie had been so right. Why couldn't she see it before? Of course, Pinkie wouldn't be so in love with Rarity if she had wanted kids so much. Why didn't Twilight or anyone else see it? They just didn't get them the way they got each other.

Pinkie could see the phase had indeed crossed over Rarity. She brought her lips to the white mare's and they resumed their engagement party night celebration.

* * *

I hope this ending was okay for everypony. I couldn't decide how to end it towards the earlier bits of writing. I considered McIntosh becoming a sperm donor or something. Then I figured this would be the easiest way to truly satisfy every character in the story. I guess. Maybe. You'll have to see... The point is! **Epilogue next week. **


	12. Epilogue

Rarity and Pinkie didn't back out of their decision on children. Rarity did, however take up babysitting the cakes every once in a while. This became more and more frequent as the Cakes grew older and as Rarity would say "more mannered" with time. Pinkie and Rarity became a deep part of the Cake children's lives, and Rarity knew they would indeed have somepony to take care of them in their old age.

Their wedding was simple, following a few months after the engagement. Big McIntosh became licensed to wed and the ceremony was held in a meadow Fluttershy found. It was held in front on their closest four friends, and after careful news breaking, all the brides' parents and sisters.

They were able to keep things at least outwardly secret for a while. Things were whispered and rumours spread, though without serious consequences. Gradually the town seemed to accept them, though nothing ever became too wide open.

Though each of the pony's businesses grew widely in success and popularity they never lost ties in Ponyville. And though they never made edible cake dresses, Pinkie and Rarity found deep success in Pinkie's created, Rarity's designed cakes frosted to resemble dresses. This lead to travel, mostly into Canterlot, though they never went too far or for very long out of Ponyville where their dearest friends lay, and where they could bask in each other's love and happiness.

Fin

* * *

Dearest World of Fan Fiction,

You have no idea how proud I am of finishing this story. I'm not one to finish ten chapter stories (twelve counting the prologue and epilogue). I sincerely hope that everypony enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you, every reader who helped this, and my other stories grow with feedback. Thank you to every reader who favourited this and/or followed it, because it really helped keep me going. Thank you to eveypony who read this period. Even that means everything. I hope this story was able to give some person a reason to smile, and a temporary way out of their day as it did for me. Oh, and I don't own these characters.

Gothic Thorn


End file.
